


Les curiosités de la cruauté

by Nelja



Category: Les liaisons dangereuses | Dangerous Liaisons - Choderlos de Laclos
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Classics, Dom/sub, Emotional Manipulation, Epistolary, F/M, Pastiche, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Switching, Topping from the Bottom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suite à un défi supplémentaire lancé par Merteuil, Valmont fait jouer sa prude préférée aux jeux du maître et de l'esclave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les curiosités de la cruauté

_Ces lettres ont été exclues du recueil ; elles étaient inutiles dans l'évolution de l'histoire, tout en étant trop osées même pour cet ouvrage dont le but reste l'édification, qui dévoile la méchanceté sans s'en faire complice. De plus, on n'a pas retrouvé les lettres de Mme de Merteuil qui ont entraîné ces réponses._

* * *

Vous serez peu étonnée de savoir que votre défi renferme pour moi plus d'attraits que de difficulté. Connaissant les charmes sans égal de ce genre de cruautés, j'aurais pourtant plutôt cru que vous les eussiez refusés à ma pauvre dévote. Mais je me lançai dans cette entreprise avec ardeur, et laissez-moi vous raconter comment j'y parvins.

Le jour que j'avais prévu, je fus distant et irritable, sans aucune raison. Alors que la Présidente me priait de l'éclairer sur la nature de mes troubles, je lui répondis qu'une belle sublime comme elle ne m'aimerait à coup sûr pas toujours. Après tout, exposai-je, je n'avais jamais rencontré une femme fidèle. Je pris comme exemple elle-même, et son lien avec son mari. Mes malheurs imaginés devenaient des récriminations, alors que je l'accusais d'infidélités futures. Je pense qu'elle souffrait d'autant plus de mon désespoir feint qu'elle connaissait les mêmes craintes, mais plus fondées.

Elle constata que j'étais cruel, mais que pouvait sa lucidité quand elle était incapable de se fâcher et m'assurait à la place de son amour éternel ? En me rappelant comment elle avait tout abandonné pour moi, elle se jeta à mes genoux, ce qui, pour un début, montrait certainement des dispositions ; je vous rappellerai que ce n'est pas la première fois.

Elle avait tout sacrifié pour moi, plaidait-elle. Elle m'aimait plus que son mari, plus que le monde, plus que sa propre âme, plus que tout.

"Ah, comme vous êtes belle quand vous me parlez ainsi, et combien je suis tenté de vous croire !" m'exclamai-je, feignant un conflit profond quand je ne ressentais que des désirs et de la jubilation. "Ainsi, il n'est que Dieu que vous aimez plus que moi."

Rougissant, elle m'enjoignit de ne pas la faire blasphémer, et me répéta combien elle était certaine de l'enfer, non pour ses péchés, mais pour ne pas parvenir à prier sincèrement de ne pas les avoir commis. Oh, la douceur de ces confessions à la fois pures et profanes, peut-être plus adorables encores que des aveux plus obscènes !

"Au moins, dis-je, prêtez serment !" Ceci la fit reprendre sa contenance, et, sans penser à se lever, elle me jura qu'elle m'aimerait toujours, ne connaîtrait ni n'avait connu d'autre homme que moi et son époux, et avait promis de me suivre dans la honte et l'enfer. La mention de l'époux, comme vous l'imaginez, me fit grincer des dents. Mais, réalisai-je, je pouvais utiliser cela.

"Je voudrais quand même qu'il y ait des choses que vous ne ferez que pour moi, pas pour votre mari." soupirai-je. Elle me le promit, m'assura que cela avait été vrai depuis notre première fois. En gage de cette promesse, je lui demandai, d'un ton hésitant, comme me doutant qu'elle allait refuser, de baiser mes pieds et d'en laver ainsi la souillure de mon âme, celle d'avoir osé douté d'elle.

Sans hésiter, elle se pencha. Ha, cette première marque d'obéissance ! Non pas la plus précieuse, mais celle qui me plaisait le mieux. Je ne devais commettre aucune erreur ; car j'étais encore bien loin d'avoir remporté ma victoire.

Si cette charmante créature avait autrefois éprouvé de l'amour pour son mari, et par là j'entends du désir, qui est la seule forme d'amour qui mérite qu'on s'y arrête, peut-être aurait-elle trové mes demandes étranges. Si elle avait lu des romans, parlé des hommes avec ses amis, elle se serait au moins surprise. Mais que peut une femme qui ne connaît que la Bible où Jésus lave les pieds des apôtres ?

Elle se préparait déjà à se relever, aussi je posai sur sa nuque une main caressante mais ferme qui la fit rester à genoux. Je chatouillai quelque zone sensible qu'elle a sous l'oreille, et son corps se relâcha.

"Vous m'avez promis de partager l'enfer," repris-je, "et cela me touche plus que je saurais dire." Tout en lui caressant toujours les cheveux, je portai mon autre main à sa bouche. Elle la baisa, recueillie et soumise. Si je pouvais obtenir ce que je voulais, c'était le moment ou jamais. "Mordez mon doigt," dis-je, "et scellons cet amour dans la douleur."

Levant vers moi ses beaux yeux plein d'incompréhension, elle ne lut dans mon regard qu'une approbation. Elle me mordit alors le doigt si doucement que je le sentis à peine, juste un autre baiser, en vérité. Elle ignorait alors l'accord qu'elle scellait. En retour, j'empoignai ses cheveux, et les enroulai autour de mes mains, puis tirai jusqu'à lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux. Mais ma voix était douce quand je lui murmurais : Dites-moi si vous ne pouvez supporter cette douleur venant de moi, vous fâcher est la dernière chose que je désire, je souhaite juste une preuve de notre amour.

Comment aurait-elle pu m'interrompre après cela ? J'en avais une autre garantie, c'est que son crâne particulièrement sensible semblait accueillir cette traction avec autant de plaisir que de douleur. J'ai connu d'autres femmes faites ainsi, tandis que d'autres, et vous n'en contesterez rien, préfèrent griffures et morsures.

Je portai doucement sa bouche là où vous devinerez, puisqu'elle semblait être d'humeur à donner des baisers, et je connus ainsi le mesure son exaltation. Ah, comme les dévotes capable de faire de la douleur, de l'obéissance, une nouvelle religion !

Pourquoi ne m'aurait-elle pas laissé prendre la responsabilité de ses douleurs, elle qui a renoncé à Dieu pour moi, qui me place bien temporairement au-dessus de lui ? Non, cela ne l'a point dégradée, au contraire, elle brillait de sa foi et de sa dévotion, plus pure à chaque gémissement, à chaque marque. Ah, si j'avais compris plus tôt ce charme des femmes pieuses !

Enfin, j'estime avoir remporté là une éclatante victoire. Si nous avons tous deux une leçon à tirer, ce serait de ne jamais sous-estimer le potentiel de dépravation d'une femme qui se permet une relation si ambiguë avec Dieu sans même avoir pris l'habit et l'avoir épousé devant la loi. A bientôt, en attendant de vous entendre commenter mon succès.

* * *

Je ne devrais pas agiter autant dans l'esprit de ma maîtresse l'idée que me tromper est une option, dites-vous : eh bien oui, je crois à la validité de ces arguments, je les ai déjà moi-même donnés à quelque jeune aventurier, mais ma Présidente est différente. Riez si vous le voulez, l'avenir est seul juge, nous verrons bien à qui il donnera raison.

Pour ce qui est de cette nouvelle partie de votre défi, elle est sûrement plus ardue que la première. C'est une chose de faire d'une femme qui nous aime une esclave, dites-vous, mais la ferai-je agir en maîtresse ?

Vous me connaissez pourtant, et savez que je suis capable de supplier une femme tout mon content, et avec un certain succès. Avec elle, cependant ! - elle me relève, elle ne prend cela qu'avec son coeur, et son corps semble n'y point répondre, tellement son amour est tendu, craint de ne m'avoir pas satisfait entièrement. Que répondre à cela ?

Vous me direz, ma chère amie, que bien entendu le défi est là, qu'il s'agit non seulement de mêler ces pratiques dépravées - et je peux le dire en toute connaissance de cause - à son amour pour moi, mais de la mener à les accepter pour ce qu'elles sont, une perversion du corps et de l'esprit. Et cela, oui, est un vrai défi, quand son amour por moi, dit-elle, est tout ce qui reste en elle et la garde en vie.

Mais bien sûr je n'ai pas renoncé pour autant, et laissez-moi vous raconter l'invention que j'ai faite, pour inciter ma belle à découvrir la toute petite part de sa cruauté qu'elle n'a point consacrée au refus de ses faveurs.

Alors que nous étions étendus l'un près de l'autre, mon corps s'éveillant à nouveau, mais mon esprit lassé des charmes simples de l'amour pur, et ne voulant point s'y laisser reprendre, j'eus l'idée de mentionner une de mes anciennes amantes pour la lui comparer défavorablement - je ne l'inventai même pas, et ne mentis moint non plus. Très sévèrement - ce qui prouve que j'étais sur la bonne direction - elle objecta à ce sujet de conversation.

Alors, me jetant à genoux, je lui annonçai qu'il s'agissait de ma confession envers elle. Ce mot était une clé dans la serrure de son coeur ; elle s'interrompit, honteuse, et me laissa écraser son coeur avec une longue liste de mes conquêtes, quoique bien moins que ne l'est la réalité. Je n'oubliai pas de mentionner l'une de ses amies, afin d'éveiller en ses joues cet adorable rougissement.

"Ah !" m'exclamai-je ensuite, d'un ton peut-être excessivement dramatique. "Ah, je voudrais tellement vous avoir rencontrée en premier, pour que jamais une de ces femmes n'ait laissé son empreinte sur mon corps !" Cela aurait effectivement été une meilleure chose, approuva-t-elle, pour elles comme pour moi, et sa sévérité cachait tant de soupirs !

"M'absoudrez-vous ?" demanda-t-elle. Des larmes aux yeux, elle me répondit oui, oui mille fois ! J'aurais espéré plus de résistance, mais je n'étais pas homme à me laisser couper la route ainsi. Prenant ses larmes comme prétexte, je m'accusai de lui avoir causé de nouveaux torts, et, tout comme dans une confession ordinaire, clamai que je ne me sentirais réellement purifié que par la douleur.

Mais comment, demandait-elle, et cela valait mieux qu'une négation, n'est-ce pas ? Je lui dis que j'y penserais, mais que je voyais comme la situation était dure pour elle, et que je préférais, pour l'instant, l'embrasser pour faire sécher ses beaux yeux. Elle s'y plia avec soulagement, mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot.

Ici je devrais revenir en arrière et vous raconter mes efforts pour me procurer une discipline qui n'ait point déjà entamé la chair d'un prêtre ou d'une nonne, car ce ne sont point des choses que je partage. Qu'il me suffise de vous dire qu'une lettre emplie de mensonges fut envoyée, et des pots-de-vin furent offerts et joyeusement acceptés par notre sainte Eglise.

Lors de notre rendez-vous suivant, je l'embrassai et l'enlaçai, mais m'assurai de la laisser insatisfaite. Alors qu'elle attendait, je remis sur le tapis cette histoire de punition. Me jetant à genoux, je lui offris la discipline en la suppliant de l'utiliser sur moi jusqu'à ce que je fusse pardonné.

Elle voulut la repousser, me la rendre. Je refusai, mais lui fis alors promettre de ne jamais l'utiliser sur elle-même, ce qu'elle accepta sans hésiter ; cela n'avait jamais été dans mes intentions. Helas, lui dis-je, il le fallait, car je l'avais moi-même punie, et je le regrettais, pour un crime qu'elle n'avait même pas commis. Se rappelant alors les douceurs qu'elle avait éprouvées, elle rougit, hésita. Je poussai mon avantage, et finalement elle accepta de me porter un coup. Je vous l'avoue, je m'étonnai de sa réticence. En d'autres temps, une telle femme eût possédé un tel objet chez elle, l'eût porté à son propre dos au moindre péché.

Un coup, et je dois vous dire tout de suite, le plaisir n'a rien de semblable avec celui que je ressentis avec vous, ma belle cruelle, que j'espère ressentir à nouveau. Quand vous jouez avec moi, vous tenez mon corps entre vos mains alors que ma belle dévote, même dans la douleur qu'elle m'infligeait, était mon jouet, mais l'ignorait.

"Je vous en prie, ne cessez point !" la priai-je, avec plus de sincérité que je l'aurais souhaité. Quelques coups encore, pendant lesquels j'effleurais ses jambes avec révérence, et remontai lentement, avec une adoration à moitié feinte. Ces jeux ont leurs attraits. Et elle, qui ne savait si elle devait s'extasier ou s'horrifier, continuait à frapper, égarée, docile, tremblante, mais heureusement pas dégoûtée.

"Ha, ma beauté !" m'exclamai-je. "Comment pourrais-je vous remercier pour ses coups qui détruisent en moi la tâche d'autres femmes et vous font exclusivement à moi !", et pour la répugnance qu'elle avait à me causer de la douleur, même sur ma demande, je pus voir que ces mots lui causaient un certain plaisir, et même, elle frappait plus fort. Je doute, par les dispositions que j'ai vues lors de ces deux nuits, qu'elle y prenne jamais autant de plaisir qu'à la soumission, mais cela me convient très bien, puisque c'était assez pour ce que j'espérais.

Enfin, elle n'y put plus tenir, et jeta la flagelle au loin. Reprenant doucement mes sens, je lui demandai une consolation qu'elle me donna sans hésiter, mais en vérité, ce fut plutôt moi qui la consolai de la violence qu'elle m'avait faite, et surtout du plaisir qu'elle y avait pris, qu'elle m'avoua naïvement. Je lui répondis qu'elle exauçait ce faisant mes voeux, et parvins par ce moyen à l'apaiser. Oh, ces plaisirs qui suivirent, comme ils furent doux, et comme je vous remerciai en moi-même pour cette idée que vous m'avez offerte avec tant de générosité.

Ainsi, si vous souhaitez d'autres preuves que ma belle dévote est une poupée entre mes mains, je vous les donnerai avec une double joie si elles me ravissent seulement à moitié.


End file.
